


Lucky graveyard boots and a song to sing

by Ferrera



Series: Blood and gold [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Dynamics, eye socket kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera
Summary: Obedience never fails to get Negan's dick hard.





	Lucky graveyard boots and a song to sing

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again - that girl who wrote a Cegan fic without ever having seen a single TWD episode. Guess what, I still haven't. I did, however, write another Cegan fic. Thanks again to Ninni for answering my questions, as well as assuring me that Cegan shippers aren't easily grossed out ;)
> 
> As you may have noticed, I turned this whole thing into a series. This fic takes place a couple days after [Got on my dead man's suit and my smilin' skull ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144704). Yeah, I changed the title. Since I was gonna make a series out of this, I wanted the titles to fit together. Both are taken from Further On (Up The Road) by Bruce Springsteen.

 

Obedience never fails to get Negan’s dick hard.  
  
  
He’s got the kid up in his room once again, only two days after the last time. All he had to do was put a firm hand on Carl’s shoulder, saying _you’re coming with me, aren’t you, kid,_ and Carl had nodded wordlessly, followed him meekly as they made their way across the Sanctuary.  
  
  
They’re sitting by the coffee table, just like the first time Negan brought him up here, when he’d made the poor kid sing. Carl’s notably less apprehensive and nervous now, not avoiding Negan’s gaze or fidgeting with the sleeves of his flannel, but he still seems a little unsure, still waiting for Negan to show him the rules of the game they’ve been playing. Well, the kid can wait until the damn cows come home.  
  
  
“Take your bandage off,” Negan says, no need to waste time on fucking around anymore, not after the kid had admitted getting off on having that disgusting hole in his face touched. Carl complies immediately, takes his hat off, places it on the coffee table. He’s looking straight at Negan as he starts undoing his bandage. His mouth is hanging open a little and his cheeks are starting to get rosy, anticipation clear on his face.  
  
  
The bandage falls away, exposing that dark, damaged socket, all that scarred skin. Carl drops the bandage on the coffee table and brushes his hair out of his face, tucks it behind his ear. He sits perfectly still, hands bunched up in his lap like a good lil’ kid, lets Negan look his fill.  
  
  
“Damn, boy,” Negan murmurs, “lookin’ real pretty without all those frills. No need to cover up that hole in your face, already told ya, didn’t I?”  
  
  
Carl sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he nods, shifting in his seat, still looking a little unsure, even after Negan had made his intentions pretty fucking clear the other day. God, this boy. Negan’s gonna enjoy every single ounce of sweetness he can wrench out of him.  
  
  
“And that sheriff’s hat,” he continues, nodding towards Carl’s hat, “you been tryin’ hard to look all tough, right, boy?”  
  
  
Carl huffs, but there’s no snarky reply. God, Negan’s aching for a little pushing and pulling.  
  
  
“Tryin’ to look just like your daddy, huh, kid?”  
  
  
That easily does the trick.  
  
  
“Fuck off,” Carl bites out, eye narrowing a little, “don’t you dare talking shit about my—”  
  
  
“Big old Rick, how’s he been doin’? Does he know you been spendin’ time with me, Carl?” Negan smirks, leaning back on the couch as he watches the kid’s jaw clench, a pretty blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
  
“No,” Carl bites out, in a way that tells Negan he shouldn’t even think about telling him. Negan grins, winks at the boy.  
  
  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, kid. I’m not tellin’ your daddy what you’ve been up to. Not gonna shoot myself in the damn foot, am I?” Negan leans forward a little, rests his elbows on his knees, looking straight at Carl.  
  
  
“Still can’t help thinkin’ ‘bout how he’d react, though, your old man, if he’d hear you’ve been whoring yourself out for me.”  
  
  
“I didn’t,” Carl huffs, gritting his teeth. Negan throws his head back, lets out a rumbling laugh.  
  
  
“Oh _boy_. You let me touch that sweet lil’ hole of yours, didn’t you? Creamed your panties real good from having it touched,” Negan smirks, reveling in the embarrassed look on the kid’s flustered face. “If you don’t wanna call that whoring yourself out, _ha_ , fine. But y’know, Carl, I didn’t bring you up here to make you sing another song for me.”  
  
  
Negan leans back again, spreads his legs a little, and Carl’s eye drops to the swell in his pants. Negan cups himself, gives the boy his filthiest grin.  
  
  
“You’re going to do somethin’ for me, aren’t you, kid?”  
  
  
The room’s quiet enough for him to hear Carl breathing heavily. The kid’s staring at him like a deer looking into headlights. God, if Carl hadn’t told him he never even had his dick touched the other day, he surely would’ve figured it out by now.  
  
  
“C’mon, boy,” Negan coos, beckoning him with two fingers, “bet you’d be real good with that pretty mouth of yours. I promise I’ll be nice to you and touch that empty socket a lil’ while you’re at it.”  
  
  
Carl’s still not moving except for the heaving of his chest, and Negan’s considering sweetening his offer, but then the kid stands up, walks around the coffee table. When he’s close enough, Negan reaches out for his skinny hips. He holds the boy still as he stands in front of him, reassuring him, letting the kid tower over him for a little while. Carl’s looking down at him with one wide eye, soft brown locks falling into his face, covering that disgusting socket Negan’s aching to touch again. Carl’s biting his lip, body strung tight, but as Negan slowly strokes his thumbs over the boy’s hips, some of the tension seeps away.  
  
  
“You’re gonna get down on your knees for me, aren’t you, boy?”

  
Carl briefly closes that one eye, then lets out a shaky _yeah_ and kneels between Negan’s legs. He puts his sweaty, trembling hands on Negan’s thighs, looks up at him. The sight makes Negan’s dick grow harder, makes his stomach churn with an aching need to do the filthiest things to this sweet kid.  
  
  
Negan reaches for Carl, brushes his hair out of his face again, tucking the strands behind his ear to expose that gaping socket.  
  
  
“Don’t be shy, Carl,” he murmurs, “where’d that attitude of yours go?”  
  
  
The hint of a smile breaks through on the kid’s face and he finally seems to regain some of his confidence, leaning closer, hands coming up to Negan’s crotch. He unbuckles his belt with shaky fingers, biting his lip as he works Negan’s fly open. He lets out a surprised little gasp when he notices the lack of underwear. Negan can’t help but snort a little, but he makes sure to keep his mouth shut.  
  
  
Carl pulls himself together quickly, more or less, reaches inside Negan’s pants and gets his dick out. He’s staring down at his own small hand wrapped around Negan’s cock, seemingly a little unsure on how to continue, and god, the kid’s inexperience shouldn’t fuck Negan up as bad as it does. Negan reaches for his face, rubs the pad of his thumb over that plump lower lip.  
  
  
“C’mon, kid,” he murmurs, “be a good boy and open that pretty mouth of yours.”  
  
  
Carl leans in, hair falling into his face again as he ducks his head and tentatively licks just below the head of Negan’s dick. He does it again, looking up at Negan from under his eyelashes as his tongue slides along the underside of his cock.  
  
  
“That’s it, boy,” Negan breathes, and Carl blushes slightly at the praise, continues giving him tiny little kitten licks along the underside of his dick and around the head. Negan runs his gloved hand along the top of Carl’s head, stroking his hair back to keep it out of the way for the kid.  
  
  
“Should’ve put your hair into a lil’ ponytail,” he grins, “bet you’d look real sweet. You want me to ask one of my wives for a hair tie next time?”  
  
  
“Shut up,” Carl grumbles, and then finally, fucking finally, takes Negan’s dick into his mouth, shutting him up in the most effective way. Negan groans at the feeling of the kid’s warm, wet mouth around his cock, fingers clenching into his soft hair. He brings his other hand up to Carl’s face, tracing his fingertips just below the boy’s empty socket. Carl keens a little at the touch, mouth slacking around Negan’s dick.  
  
  
“Such a fucking slut for having that hole in your face touched,” Negan says, then hisses at the probably intended scrape of teeth against his dick. He rubs his fingertips over all that scar tissue just below Carl’s empty socket, reveling in the sweet, wet little sounds that spill from Carl’s mouth. The kid is sloppy and a little clumsy, nowhere near as good as his wives, but he’s not competing with them anyway. If Negan just wanted to get his dick sucked, he would’ve brought one of them up to his room instead.  
  
  
“Good boy,” Negan murmurs, rubbing down a little harder. Carl’s clearly trying hard to take as much of Negan’s dick into his mouth as possible, but seems to get a bit distracted as Negan starts trailing his fingertips up higher, ghosting over the rim of that gaping hole.  
  
  
Carl takes his mouth off Negan’s dick, spit trailing from his lips. Negan’s itching to lick all of it away, to kiss that wet, pink mouth.  
  
  
“You can rub it harder,” Carl says, voice a little hoarse.  
  
  
“Goddamn, kid,” Negan groans, fisting his gloved hand tighter into his hair. Carl moans like a fucking whore before wrapping those wet, swollen lips around the head of his dick again, sucking softly. Negan rubs the pad of his thumb along the rim of his socket, watches the way his mouth goes all slack again as he lets out another moan. It’s probably the worst blowjob Negan’s ever gotten, technique-wise. His balls are still trapped inside his jeans, completely forgotten, and Carl can barely fit half of his dick inside his mouth, but there’s something about the kid that has him dangerously close to coming already. The way he’s trying to make Negan feel good but doesn’t go full out like some eager-to-please- bitch with no dignity, his sweet little moans as Negan rubs him just right, the way he tries to lean into Negan’s touch, demanding more while still trying to keep his mouth around Negan’s dick— it’s just too good, gonna make him spill his load faster than any of his wives ever could.  
  
  
Carl’s sneaked a hand down, Negan notices suddenly, rubbing himself through his jeans as he’s sucking him, concentration never faltering.  
  
  
“You filthy boy,” Negan smirks, “if only your daddy knew what you’re getting up to, Carl. It’s not just having that sweet hole touched that’s getting you off, huh? It’s getting on your knees for me as well.”  
  
  
Carl pulls off again, staring at Negan with that boldness in his eyes, that fearless, confident look that got Negan hooked right the first time he saw it.  
  
  
“You think I’d do this for you if you hadn’t touched me the other day?” Carl retorts. For the first time today, the kid’s lips curve into a wicked smile, that one eye twinkling dangerously. “I think you’ve earned it, Negan.”  
  
  
Negan swears, grits out the kid’s name as he gets his mouth back on Negan’s cock. Negan jabs two fingers just below his bare socket, a little harder than what must be pleasant, but Carl moans like a little fucking painslut anyway. Negan twists his gloved fingers tighter into his hair, forces him a little further down on his dick. Carl’s rubbing himself fervently now, the frantic movement of his arm haltering a little as Negan makes him choke on his dick, just once, just to see the kid’s reaction. Carl pulls off, sputtering a little, then gives Negan a filthy look. Negan stares right back, gone on how goddamn good the kid looks with spit dripping down his chin, those pink lips all wet and swollen, that gaping eye socket so, so tempting.  
  
  
“Your fingers,” Carl says breathlessly, “put them inside.” Negan needs a moment to take in those words, watches soundlessly as Carl takes his cock back into his mouth, that one eye sure, determined, not leaving Negan’s.  
  
  
“Fuck, kid,” he grits out once he’s found his tongue again, “you want me to finger-fuck that virgin hole?” Carl tries to nod around Negan’s dick, grabs his hand and brings it up to his face. Negan starts stroking his index and middle finger along the rim, rubs down harder as Carl moans for more. The kid’s staring up at him again, need clear in his eye, and Negan finally pushes his fingers inside that damaged socket.  
  
  
Carl fucking mewls at the intrusion, and fuck, those desperate sounds, the blissed-out look on his face, the feeling of all that soft, damaged flesh against his fingertips— all of it goes straight to Negan’s dick. He pushes in a little harder, a little deeper, and Carl’s completely slacking around his dick now, barely holding it together, but it doesn’t really matter, because neither is Negan. With his gloved hand, he pulls Carl off his dick. The kid’s looking at him in confusion as he takes himself in hand, stroking himself rough and fast, but then Carl start fumbling at his own belt buckle, working his jeans open and shoving them down. He takes his dick in hand as well, jacking himself as he watches Negan doing the same.  
  
  
“Gonna come all over your pretty face,” Negan groans, hand still fisted tight into Carl’s hair as he jerks himself, “gonna fill up that empty lil’ socket of yours,” and Carl keens at those words, that one blue eye fluttering closed, his fat bottom lip quivering with need, and then Negan’s coming, spurting all over the kid’s face. White streaks paint his flushed cheeks, his pink, open mouth, those long eyelashes, that ruined socket. “Fillin’ up that gapin’ hole,” Negan groans as he milks himself dry, and Carl’s whimpering, pink tongue peeking out to lick at his lips, and then he’s coming too, face scrunching up beautifully as he spills over his own fist. He slumps down between Negan’s legs, rests the undamaged side of his face against Negan’s thigh.  
  
  
“What’d you say the other day?” Carl asks as soon as he’s caught his breath, looking up at Negan, eyebrow raised. There's still come leaking from his socket.  __Negan's spent dick twitches again at the sight.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“About me being easy?”  
  
  
“Nevermind, kid,” Negan says, reaching out to wipe his come from the boy’s cheekbones, but Carl’s not letting this slide, lips twitching into a smile.  
  
  
“I let you feel around a bit and you lose it within fucking _seconds_.”  
  
  
A smug little smirk plays across his lips, that one pale blue eye gleaming as he looks straight at Negan, challenging him.  
  
  
Obedience gets Negan’s dick hard, but it’s the kid’s damn attitude that makes his heart ache.

   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out; especially the dialogue isn't as on point as I had in mind. However, I did enjoy writing these two. I really tried to get the characterization right-- don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Tumblr post of this fic can be found [here](https://saintedevote.tumblr.com/post/185276895404/obedience-never-fails-to-get-negans-dick-hard) if you'd like to reblog :)


End file.
